Nonny's First Sleepover!
by watchfullkittycat32
Summary: Gil decides to have all of his friends come over for a sleepover. Everyone is very excited except for Nonny. Nonny has never gone on a sleepover before. With the help of his friends, he accepts the idea. Will he have a great time or not? Hints of the following couples; Oona x Nonny, Gil x Molly, and Deema x Goby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction and my 1st Bubble Guppies fanfiction. The summary explains what my story is about. Another thing, there are no huge couples in the story as this is not supposed to be a story story of romance and drama. There are hints of the couples that is shown in the summary. You'll probably see most of Oona x Nonny the most since the main character is Nonny. Also, if you don't like the story then sorry. People say I'm a very good writer and I get very good grades on writing assignments and I do my very best.**

**Deema: Hey, Prettykitty32! Can we get to the story? Me and my friends want to hear about us!**

**Me: Sorry Deema, I hope you all love the story!**

It was a beautiful Friday morning in Bubbletucky. Gil was swimming excitedly to his preschool with Bubble Puppy. He had asked his mother if his friends could sleepover and she had said yes! He was sure everyone in class has been to a sleepover before and it was going to be fun. Gil could just picture it. He could picture everyone dancing, playing games, watching movies, having pizza and ice cream. He couldn't wait. As he swam, he saw his preschool ahead of him. He swam inside and sat in his place.

"Good morning everybody!" said Mr. Grouper.

"Guess what everybody?" said a very excited Gil.

"What is it Gil?" asked the other guppies.

"You're all invited to a sleepover at my house!" exclaimed Gil.

"That sounds awesome!" said Goby.

"That'll be a lot of fun Gilly!" said Molly.

"I can't wait! That's so exciting!" said Deema.

"What is a sleepover?" asked Oona.

"A sleepover is when a friend or friends stays over at a friend's house overnight." answered Nonny.

"Oh, that's going to be wonderful!" said Oona.

None of the Bubble Guppies have ever had a sleepover with friends. They were all excited except for Nonny. He felt nervous because he had never slept away from home before. The other Bubble Guppies were talking about it alot. During playtime, Gil decided to play cars with Nonny. Oona played dolls with Deema, and Molly played pretend with Goby.

"Hey Nonny!" said Gil.

"Oh hi Gil." said Nonny.

"Are you excited for my sleepover?" asked Gil.

"Well, I'm feeling nervous actually." replied Nonny.

"How come? Have you ever been to a sleepover?" asked Gil.

"No, but I heard about them. I'm very happy to be going but I'm worried about sleeping away from home. I've never slept away from home before." replied Nonny who was getting more worried.

"Don't worry Nonny, everyone else has been to a sleepover before and they are a lot of fun!" said Gil as he put a hand on Nonny's shoulder.

"Yes, Nonny don't worry. It'll be lots of fun!" said Oona who heard this and swam over to comfort Nonny. Everyone else came over to comfort him.

"It'll be ok Nonny. It'll be like that time we all went camping in the woods and we met Pinkfoot!" said Goby.

"Yeah, you don't have to go if you don't want to." said Molly.

"Yeah, Nonners but everyone hopes you will go! You could try it first and if you don't like it you could go home!" said Deema.

Nonny thought about this for a moment.

"I'll do it." said Nonny as he smiled.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered and resumed playtime. The preschool day continued. They did many things that were related to sleepovers and even go to a fun park called Sleepover Kingdom. They were all excited for the sleepover but Nonny was still a bit nervous.

**A/N: I'll stop it right here. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I was going to at first make the sleepover a brand new thing for all of the guppies but then I decided that Nonny would be the only one new to it. I was also going to be make the story in all one page but then I decided to split it into chapters. If anyone is a Teletubbies fan, check out the story I made also 3 years ago. Another chapter or 2 will be posted so look out for it! Bye everyone! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I hope you guys still enjoy the chapter anyway. It's pretty good.**

**Nonny: I hope I like the sleepover.**

**Me: Don't worry Nonny, I've done almost 10 sleepovers and they were all some of the best days of my life. You'll love them! *hugs Nonny***

**Nonny: Thank you Prettykitty32! I hope you're right!**

**Me: Anytime Nonny! Now let's get to the story!**

The Bubble Guppies all zoomed to their homes to confirm the sleepover with their parents. Their parents all decided that they could do the sleepover. The others all phoned Gil to let him know they could come.

"That's great guys! Come over around 3 o'clock!" said Gil into the phone.

"Ok!" said the others as they hung up.

They all got ready for the sleepover. Meanwhile at Nonny's house, Nonny was still very nervous. He wanted to go to be with his friends and have fun but he was very scared because he had never gone to one.

"Are you nervous about the sleepover Nonny?" asked his mother.

"Yes." answered Nonny.

"If you do get nervous or scared when you are over there, just call me and I'll come and take you home." said his mother.

"Thanks Mom!" said Nonny smiling.

"You're welcome Nonny!" said his mother as they hugged.

As 3 o'clock came near, the other Bubble Guppies's parents drove them over to Gil's house. Gil went outside to meet his friends. Molly was the first to arrive. Goby was second. Deema was third. Oona was fourth. Nonny was last.

"Have fun Nonny! Sleepovers are a lot of fun!" said his mother.

"I'm sure I will Mom." said Nonny.

"I love you!" said his mother.

"I love you too!" said Nonny.

He hugged her, said goodbye, got out of the car and went and joined his friends who were all talking.

"I'm glad you all could come!" said Gil.

"We're glad to be here!" said the others.

"Let's go in my house and get this sleepover started!" said Gil.

They all started to go in. Nonny was a bit nervous but Oona and him held hands as they walked in together. Inside of Gil's house, there was a lot of fun things to do. There were toys, video games, a TV, movies, music, and lots of snacks. Everyone was surprised with everything they saw.

**A/N: Ooh! This sleepover sounds like a lot of fun! Anyone notice the Oona x Nonny moment near the end of the chapter? Do you guys think Nonny will enjoy his first sleepover or get scared and want to go home? Well, stay tuned for more chapters soon to find out! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry! I've had a few things going on life and I've suffered a bit of writer's block but I'm back! I have ideas flowing in my head! There will be about 2 or 3 more chapters after this. Are you enjoying the story? I hope you all are! Well, then I'm sure you are all ready to see what will happen to Nonny and his friends. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen in this story. Be sure to look out for a bit more of Oona x Nonny in this chapter and references to the show. **

**Oona: Prettykitty32.**

**Me: OMG! IT'S OONA! *squeals* YOU ARE MY FAVORITE BUBBLE GUPPY! *hugs Oona* Sorry! Sorry! I'm cool! I'm calm!**

**Oona: It's ok. I was just asking if we could get to the story. Do you think Nonny will have fun?**

**Me: Yes, I do.**

**Oona: Ok, good! Let's go to the story now?**

**Me: Ok, then on with the story!**

"Wow, Gilly! This looks like fun!" said Molly.

"I can't wait to do all this fun stuff!" said Goby.

"I love sleepovers! I hope we don't have to sleep!" said Deema.

"Don't worry Deema, at my sleepovers we never go to sleep!" said Gil.

"Yay!" said Oona.

"I hope I'll have fun." said Nonny to himself.

They all decided to go outside first to play. In the backyard, there were swings, a slide, a see-saw, a playhouse, and a jungle gym. They decided to play tag. Gil was it. All of the other guppies swam away very fast to avoid Gil from catching them. Goby swam up the jungle gym and giggled. Molly swam into the playhouse and Deema followed her in as well. Nonny hid under the slide. Oona jumped on the higher seat of the see-saw. Gil quickly swam to get Oona because she was in plain sight. Oona jumped off the see-saw and swam away. Deema quickly swam out of the playhouse. Gil spotted her and chased her around leaving Oona to swim away to hide. Gil finally caught up to Deema and tagged her.

"Noooooooooo!" cried Deema dramatically and pretended to faint and she froze like that.

Goby giggled and Gil heard him. He swam quickly to the jungle gum where Goby was. As Gil started to swim up to him, Goby floated down past Gil quickly and swam away again. Gil chased him around and around the jungle gym. Goby was quick but Gil was quicker and he got Goby. Goby froze in place. Molly, Oona, and Nonny came out of hiding. Gill quickly chased them. The 3 guppies split up in different directions. Oona swam into the playhouse to hide. Nonny went up the jungle gym. Molly swam to the slide. Gil swam for Molly first. Molly went down the slide. Gil waited at the bottom of the slide. Molly tried to swim away but Gil tagged her and she froze. Nonny and Oona fled from their hiding places. Gil was right behind. He was about to tag Oona and tag her. Nonny ran to Oona's side and pushed her out of the way.

"Nooooooooooo!" cried Nonny as he pushed her.

Gil tagged Nonny and he froze. Oona was the only one left. Oona quickly got up and swam from Gil. She went to where Molly was frozen and tagged her. Molly was now unfrozen. Molly tagged Deema and she was unfrozen. Deema tagged Goby and he was unfrozen. Goby tagged Nonny and he was unfrozen. All of guppies all swam around. Gil was able to get them again. He got Molly when she was climbing up the jungle gym and she froze. He got Deema going to the swings and she froze. Goby was caught going to the playhouse and he froze. Oona was caught sneaking to the swings and she froze. Nonny was the last one left. He swam away quickly. Gil was fast too. Nonny ran past the swings, up and down the slide, up and down the jungle gym, and up and down the see-saw. Gil was right behind him each time but failed to chase him. Nonny hid in the playhouse. Gil chased him through the playhouse and then chased him back outside. After 5 minutes, he was finally able to catch the goggled guppy and freeze him.

"Yay! I won!" cheered Gil.

The game was now over so everyone unfroze. They all decided to play on the fun things outside. Molly and Deema went on the swings. Goby and Oona went on the slide and took turns. Gil and Nonny went on the see-saw.

"Hey, Nonny?" asked Gil.

"What?" asked Nonny.

"How do you like the sleepover so far?" asked Gil.

Nonny smiled at Gil.

"I'm really liking it." said Nonny.

"That's great!" said Gil.

After some time, the Bubble Guppies decided to go back inside to do some fun things. First, they found Gil's toys and they all played with different things. Gil and Goby played with trucks. Molly and Deema played with a dollhouse and dolls. Nonny and Oona played with teddy bears.

"Are you having fun Nonny?" asked Oona.

"Yes, I am." said Nonny.

"That's great! The sleepover wouldn't be the same without you Nonny!" said Oona.

Nonny blushed at that. They all played in their separate pairs and eventually all of their pairs and the things they all played with became one big game. The dolls and teddy bears had been captured by the evil king and locked in the dollhouse. A prince and his truck knights all battled the king and were able to rescue the dolls and teddy bears. They then found the soundtrack that they had recorded of songs that they sang. They put the CD in and the first song was "A Bunch of Bones!" from "Call a Clambulance!" and the songs from each episode in order until "The Puppy and the Ring!" ending with "A Brand New Day!" The guppies all danced in the same way they did in each song in each episode. They all smiled and danced to each song. Before they knew it, the songs were all finished.

"Kids! Pizza's here!" called Gil's mother.

"Yay!" cheered all the Bubble Guppies.

They all swam into Gil's kitchen. There was a kid's table with 2 pizzas all set up for them.

"Thanks Mom!" said Gil.

"Thanks Mrs. Gordon!" said the others.

"You're welcome kids!" said Gil's mother.

They all sat down to eat. On one side, Nonny sat on one end, Gil sat next to him in the middle, and Goby sat next to Gil on the other end. On the other side, Oona across from Nonny on one end, Molly across from Gil and next to Oona in the middle, and Deema across from Goby and next to Molly on the other end. They all talked and ate the pizza.

"This pizza is so amazing!" said Gil.

"Ditto!" said Goby.

"Nonners, make sure you don't have any crazy things on your pizza!" said Deema.

Nonny checked his pizza.

"Don't worry Deema, there isn't." said Nonny.

"I know, I was joking!" said Deema.

All of the guppies laughed.

"I can't disagree. This is the best pizza I ever had!" said Molly.

Deema looked at the pizza box and recognized the logo.

"Hey, this is from the "Picture Pizza Parlor" that me and Oona created!" said Deema.

Oona looked at the box.

"You're right Deema, it is!" said Oona.

"Wow, you guys make great pizza! I love it!" said Molly.

"You and me both, Molly!" said Deema.

"I couldn't agree less!" said Oona.

They ate all the pizza but surprisely, they weren't full.

"I'm not full. Anyone full?" asked Gil.

"Nope." said Goby.

"I'm afraid not, Gilly." said Molly.

"Sorry, but no." said Deema.

"No." said Oona.

"Sorry Gil, I'm not either." said Nonny.

Gil smiled at that and the other guppies looked confused.

"Why is that a good thing?" asked Goby.

"Because." said Gil.

"Because why?" asked Molly.

"Because, I have ice cream! We can make ice cream sundaes!" said Gil.

"Yay!" cheered the others.

**A/N: I'll end it right here now! I hope you are enjoying the story and I once again apologize for my writer's block and lack of writing. I will finish this story very soon. Thanks for the views on this story. I really enjoy writing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time everyone, bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Prettykitty32 is in the house! Here is the next chapter of "Nonny's First Sleepover!" I hope you all are enjoying the story. If you are, that's great! Keep on reading! If not, then I'm sorry. After this chapter there is one more left which I am working on at the moment. Keep an eye out for couples hinted in this chapter.**

**Gil: Prettykitty32, can we get to the story?**

**Me: Ok, Gil in just a second. I have a little more I need to say.**

**Gil: Please make it fast.**

**Me: Well, I just wanted to tell you all that I appreciate the praise I've been receiving and I once again apologize for my writer's block.**

**Molly: It's time for...**

**Me: It's time for me to continue. Like I said, there is one more chapter left. I'm sure you've all been excited to find out what will happen.**

**Molly: It's time for...**

**Me: I know, I know. It's time for...**

**Molly: Bubble Guppies!**

**Me: You're right Molly. On with the story! **

Sitting on the counter, there were different kinds of ice cream. There was chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, mint, cookies n' cream, and Reese's. There were also toppings for each sundae. There were rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, cherries, gummy bears, gummy worms, and mini Reese's. The other guppies were all amazed.

"Whoa!" said Molly.

"I can't wait to stuff myself with that!" said Goby.

"How delicious that looks!" said Oona.

"I really want to eat that!" said Deema.

"Well, go ahead everyone! Make your own sundaes!" said Gil's mother.

"Yay!" said all the guppies.

"Thanks Mom!" said Gil.

"You're very welcome sweetie!" said Gil's mother.

The guppies all gather around the counter. They all had a kind of ice cream with a topping and a bowl and a spoon. Gil's bowl and spoon was purple. Molly's bowl and spoon was blue. Deema's bowl and spoon was red. Goby's bowl and spoon was green. Oona's bowl and spoon was pink. Nonny's bowl and spoon was orange. Gil's mother helped them by scooping the ice cream of their choices into their bowls and putting the toppings on for them. Gil had cookies n' cream ice cream with gummy worms on his. Molly had mint ice cream with gummy bears on her's. Goby had chocolate ice cream with a cherry on his. Deema had vanilla ice cream with whipped cream on hers in a poofy style like her hair. Oona had strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles on hers. Nonny had Reese's ice cream with mini Reese's on his. They all sat at the kid's table again with their ice creams in the same spots they sat during dinner and ate their delicious sundaes.

"Wow, this is so good!" said Oona.

"Yeah! So awesome!" said Deema.

"It's so delicious!" said Molly.

"Agreed!" said Goby.

"How's your ice cream sundae Nonny?" asked Gil.

"It's great Gil. Thank you!" said Nonny.

"No problem Nonny!" said Gil.

The guppies all ate their sundaes and enjoyed them of course. Before they knew it, they were finished.

"That was delicious!" said Goby.

"Yeah, I agree Goby. Thank you Gilly! I'm full now!" said Molly.

"So am I." said Deema.

"Me too." said Oona.

"You're all welcome guys!" said Gil.

"What should we do now?" asked Goby.

"Let's watch movies!" said Gil.

"Yay!" said the others.

They all gathered around the TV in Gil's bedroom. They decided to watch Disney movies. Disney movies were their favorites. First, they watched "The Little Mermaid" which was Molly's favorite Disney movie. She sang along with Ariel in "Part of Your World" when she sang it. She laughed when Ursula sang "Poor Unfornate Souls" because she thought it was funny. When the ending came when Ariel and Eric kissed. She kissed Gil on the cheek. Gil blushed at that. The next movie they watched was "Beauty and the Beast" and that was Deema's favorite. Deema pretended to faint when the Beast imprisoned Belle's father. Deema danced when Mrs. Potts sang "Beauty and the Beast" and stared dreamy-eyed at Goby when Belle and Prince Adam kissed. Goby blushed and stared back at her. The last movie they watched was "Aladdin" which was Oona's favorite. She admired Jasmine when she first appeared. She was amazed during "A Whole New World." When Aladdin and Jasmine got engaged at the ending, she hugged Nonny. Nonny blushed and hugged her back. When the movies were finished, Gil picked up a pillow.

"Awww! Bedtime already?" asked Deema.

"Nope." said Gil.

"Why do you have a pillow Gilly?" asked Molly.

"Pillow fight!" shouted Gil.

All of the guppies screamed with delight and they all grabbed their pillows. Gil hit Molly with his pillow. Molly hit him back and then hit Deema with hers. Deema hit Oona with her pillow. Oona hit Goby with her pillow. Goby tried to hit Nonny. Nonny was able to dodge the pillow a few times but he soon got hit. They all hit each other with pillows for a few more minutes. Then everyone yawned.

"I'm tired." said Gil.

Everyone else agreed with him.

"Time for bed everyone!" annouced Gil's mother.

Nonny gasped.

"Oh no! Not bedtime!" said Nonny to himself.

**A/N: Hey guys! That's the end of this chapter. Why is Nonny worried about bedtime? Does he dislike bedtime? Is he worried? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Just kidding. Seriously though, wait and see. Until next chapter, bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me Prettykitty32! Here is the final chapter of my story! Let's find out what will happen to Nonny now that bedtime has come around. Will he go home or be able to go to sleep? I also want to thank you guys again for the nice reviews and the people who like my story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Goby: Prettykitty32, it's time to get to the story!**

**Me: Oops, sorry Goby, I almost forgot. On with the story!**

Gil's mother had set up 3 air mattresses in Gil's bedroom. After putting their pajamas on and brushing their teeth, the guppies all split up into 3 groups again. Goby and Deema laid on the yellow mattress. Molly and Oona laid on the green mattress. Gil and Nonny laid on the blue mattress.

"Goodnight everyone!" said Gil's mother.

"Goodnight!" they all said back.

Gil's mother kissed Gil's forehead and tucked in all the guppies. She turned out the light and turned the night light on in case they got scared of the dark. She then closed the door and went to bed. Deema and Goby hugged each other and then drifted off to sleep. Molly and Oona talked for a few minutes until they fell asleep. Gil and Nonny also talked.

"How are you liking this sleepover Nonny?" asked Gil.

"It's all good." said Nonny as he sniffed.

"Are you okay Nonny?" asked Gil.

"I'm fine." said Nonny.

Gil wrapped his arm around Nonny comfortably.

"We're buddies Nonny. You can tell me anything." said Gil.

"Well, I'm scared. Like I said in school, I've never stayed away from home before. I want to go home." said Nonny.

"Can I try to help you first please? I know how you can get to sleep. I'm your friend." said Gil.

"Ok. I'll let you try" said Nonny.

"You should try counting sheep. When I first slept over at Goby's house a few months ago, I got scared and he suggested it." said Gil.

"Ok, Gil. I'll try it." said Nonny.

Gil removed his arm from around Nonny and scooted away a little bit to give his friend some space. Meanwhile, Nonny was silently whispering numbers as he imaginated sheep over over a fence.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... 15... 16... 17... 18... 19... 20..." said Nonny as he more and more sleepy.

Nonny had fallen asleep just fine. He has very pleasant dreams and no nightmares. The next morning, Nonny opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he saw was that he wasn't in his room and Gil was asleep next to him. He remembered he was at the sleepover and sat up and yawned. A few minutes later, Oona woke up and swam over to Nonny.

"Good morning Nonny!" said Oona.

"Good morning Oona." said Nonny.

"You made it through the night! I'm so happy for you!" said Oona.

Oona hugged Nonny and he blushed and he hugged her back. She was right. He had made it through his first night away from home. They pulled away. One by one, the rest of the guppies woke up and congratulated Nonny. Deema woke up first. Goby was next. Then Gil woke up. Finally, Molly did too. The guppies were all happy that Nonny had done it. Gil's mother called them a few minutes later down for breakfast. They all ate waffles from breakfast and enjoyed it greatly. Then, they decided to play house in the backyard playhouse. Gil and Molly were the parents. Deema and Goby were the aunt and uncle. Oona and Nonny were the children. They all played together until lunch time. Gil's mother made sandwiches for the guppies and they all enjoyed it as well. Then, they played in the backyard again on the stuff out there for about 2 hours. Gil and Goby played on the see-saw, Molly and Deema played on the swings, and Oona and Nonny played on the slide. After they were done, they went back inside to play some more. They all played pretend. Deema pretended to sell pillows and blankets in her own pretend sho called "Deema's Bedtime Shop" and Goby was her customer. Molly and Oona pretended to be ballerinas and danced on a pretend stage for a ballet show. Gil and Nonny pretended to be wild animals that lived in the jungle. Sadly for the guppies, their parents started calling and telling them that they were coming to get them soon. Everyone was sad because they didn't want to go and have to end the sleepover. They all gathered up their things and waited in the front yard. They all talked about how much fun the sleepover was.

"Gilly! That was the best sleepover ever!" said Molly.

"I have to agree with Molly! This was the best!" said Deema.

"It was so fun! Even more fun when you slept over at my house!" said Goby.

"Those ice cream sundaes were delicious!" said Oona.

"Ice cream? Ice cream?! ICE CREAM!" screamed Deema as she swam around crazily.

"Whoa! Deema! Calm down!" said Gil.

Deema stopped.

"I know! I was only kidding!" said Deema.

Everyone laughed. Soon, Goby's dad came and got him.

"Bye Goby! Thanks for coming!" said Gil.

"Bye Gil! Thanks for having me!" said Goby.

Goby got in the car and went home. A few minutes later, Deema's mother came. Deema pretended to faint when she arrived but quickly got up when her mother called to her.

"Bye Deema! Thank you for coming!" said Gil.

"Goodbye Gil! Thank you very much for the sleepover!" said Deema.

Deema then left. Next, Molly's father arrived. Molly gave Gil a hug and he hugged back.

"Bye Molly! Thank you for coming!" said Gil.

"Thank you for having me Gilly! Bye!" said Molly.

Molly then left. Oona's mother came next. Oona hugged Nonny and he hugged her back.

"Bye Nonny! Bye Gil! Nonny, thank you for deciding to come to the sleepover!" said Oona.

"You're welcome Oona! I'm glad I came! Bye!" said Nonny.

"Gil, thank you for having this sleepover!" said Oona.

"You're welcome Oona! Bye!" said Gil.

Oona then left. Gil and Nonny were the only ones left.

"Gil, I need to tell you something." said Nonny.

"What is it Nonny?" asked Gil.

"Thank you very much for the sleepover and for helping me during the sleepover and being a very good friend." said Nonny.

"You're welcome Nonny. Like I said last night, we're buddies. Best buddies." said Gil.

Nonny was so happy that he did something he never really did. He went over to Gil and wrapped his arms around Gil in a hug. Gil smiled and hugged Nonny back. Nonny's mother pulled up to see them both hugging. Gil and Nonny pulled away.

"Bye Gil. Thanks for having me!" said Nonny.

"You're welcome Nonny! You're welcome anytime!" said Gil.

Nonny waved goodbye and got into his mother's car. Gil went back into the house and thanked his mother for the sleepover. Meanwhile, Nonny and his mother arrived home.

"How was the sleepover?" asked Nony's mother.

"It was so great! We played lots of games, had pizza, had ice cream sundaes, watched movies, and had a pillow fight! It was great! Gil is such a great friend!" said Nonny.

"Yeah, he's a very nice kid!" said Nonny's mother.

"He's my best friend. I'm so happy he invited me." said Nonny.

"I'm happy for you too Nonny. " said Nonny's mother.

Nonny and his mother hugged. Nonny never forgot about his first sleepover. In the furture, he looked forward to more sleepovers with his friends. He couldn't wait to even have his own sleepover at his house.

The End!

**A/N: Well, guys, this is it. I hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was fun to do and to add funny lines, and throw in couple hints, and references to the show! Thank you all for reading and giving me nice reviews! It was a lot of fun to do this! Thank you and goodbye! :)**


End file.
